1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for protecting combustible valuables from fire and/or water damage and, more particularly, relates to a relatively low cost yet attractive consumer product suitable for protecting documents, photographs and other materials from damage otherwise caused by residential or commercial fires.
2. Description of the Background
A variety of containers have been devised for protecting combustibles from fire and/or water damage. Use of such containers by consumers has long been limited, however, due to the combination of comparatively high cost for reliable devices, relatively low protection afforded by low cost devices, and the general unattractiveness, weight, and bulkiness and of such devices. Accordingly, legal documents, memorabilia, photographs, etc. are commonly lost in house and/or apartment or office fires, and such documents either cannot be replaced or, can only be replaced only at a significant cost.
Prior art fire protective devices include a molded plastic case weighing approximately 20 pounds and having a ceramic cement core over 1" thick. This device has understandably found little acceptance by consumers, although the product reportedly has a 1/2-hour rating at 1550.degree. F. external temperature, with a maximum 350.degree. F. inside temperature. In order to protect photographs and other "special media" valuables, a product in excessive of 40 lbs. and costing in excessive of $200 is available, although even that product may be inadequate to prevent damage to its interior valuables.
Due to the long felt need for an attractive, reliable and relatively low cost consumer product for protecting combustibles, a large amount of diverse technology has heretofore been applied for solving this need. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,082,713, 4,637,000 and 3,292,748 teach fire resistant pouches, with optional zippers to more reliably seal the region of the bag opening. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,428,104 and 3,066,847 teach multi-layer envelopes for providing protection to interior documents. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,022,251 and 2,520,972, as well as U.K. Patent No. 2,102,765, each teaches the utilization of alternate ideas for protecting combustibles from fire.
Apart from technology specifically directed to protect documents, photographs, and similar readily-combustible products, other patents are generally directed to fire protective materials. U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,320 teaches a fire blanket which may be used to form various pieces of protective clothing. The blanket disclosed in this patent comprises of polyester material which acts as a carrier for a hydrous gel. To prevent the material from becoming stuck together, a thin PVC layer is provided on one side of the blanket. U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,239 similarly discloses a multi-layer fire protection product which undergoes an endothermic reaction to release a non-flammable gas and simultaneously absorb heat in the presence of a fire. In an embodiment, the fire protective material comprises a fiberglass layer, an intermediate layer which will decompose to release a non-toxic and non-flammable gas, a fiberglass insulation layer, and a protective cover. U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,634 discloses a fire-protective sheet material which includes an inorganic fiber, an organic polymer binder, and an inorganic filler. The ratio of organic binder to the inorganic material enhances the endothermic reaction and cooling vapor retention aspects of the inorganic material, since water vapor is given off when the article is heated. Finally, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,600,606 and 4,405,076 are directed to other embodiments of fire-resistant material.
In spite of there being an abundance of patents directed to fire protective materials generally, and a similar abundance of patents particularly directed to devices for protecting papers, photographs, and other readily-combustible items from fire, a low-cost yet attractive fire protective device is not currently available which satisfies the consumer's needs. Currently available devices generally do not provide reasonable protection to combustibles at a relatively low-cost, and are typically both unreliable and unattractive. The disadvantages of a prior art are, however, overcome by the present invention, and an improved fire pouch is hereinafter disclosed which may be reliably utilized by consumers and/or small businesses to protect valuable papers and photographs from fires.